


"I said 'Just Kissing'!"

by SkyymA



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyymA/pseuds/SkyymA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events at the end of Tiger&Bunny, Barnaby and Kotetsu return to the world of the Heroes after taking a year off. At a party welcoming their return, Barnaby gets drugged by a NEXT user. The drug doesn't take effect until two days later, when Kotetsu comes to his aid when he collapses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I said 'Just Kissing'!" Part 1

“I said ‘Just Kissing!’” Part 1

It’s been two years since Barnaby Brooks Jr. first started being a Hero. He no longer gets to fight alongside his partner Kotetsu, but the two of them are still great friends. At Hero TV headquarters, a party is held for Barnaby. A bit premature, since both Barnaby and Kotetsu had quit being a hero for a year. It wasn’t just a party for Barnaby. It was a celebration for all those who fought and for all those who survived the horror of Maverick’s attacks. It’s a party to welcome back Barnaby and Wild Tiger to the world of Heroes.

Everyone was invited. Even all the Second League Heroes were there, which was needed since Kotetsu was soon to become one of them. It was a party to be remembered. At one point in the evening, there was a toast. The toast was said by the Mayor. It was supposed to commemorate the heroes and everyone who has worked hard these past years, but the Mayor stumbled his words many times.

Someone was there that wasn’t supposed to be. Barnaby had only noticed it after the man served his drink. At first Barnaby didn’t think anything of it. But later on, a security guard saw him dropping something in champagne glasses. The man was caught, and indeed he had drugs on him. But the drugs were unidentified. They asked the members of the party if the man had served any of them drinks, and Barnaby spoke up, remembering the sly man’s look as he offered his champagne.

A simple drug test was done later that evening, but nothing unusual was found. The lab results couldn’t find anything natural wrong with the drugs. Doctors told Barnaby to keep tabs; if anything unusual started happening, he should contact them right away.

Two days had passed and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Barnaby hadn’t been working since the doctors told him to wait out the drug. He spent most of his day in his apartment, working on his computer. He finally was able to delete all traces of Ouroboros. But something strange happened. When he tried to stand up, he couldn’t feel his legs. He fell out of his chair; he could feel the numbness crawling up his skin. Quickly, he called for help. He called Kotetsu first, because he knew he was the only one who would come right away.

“Whoa Bunny! Nice to hear from you again!” answered Kotetsu.

“Kotetsu, quick, I need help, I just..” but before Barnaby could finish, he passed out.

“Barnaby? Barnaby! What happened?...I’ll come over right away!” Kotetsu hung up the phone.

Kotetsu wasn’t working that day either. Nothing had happened for the Second League yet that day. While on his way over, he called the doctor’s. They said they’d be there as soon as they could.

But Kotetsu was the first to arrive.

Worried for his friend, he broke down the door of Barnaby’s apartment.   
“Barnaby! I..” but he was shocked to see what was inside.

“What is it, Kotetsu?” spoke a clearly well-being Barnaby, standing by his chair.

Kotetsu was a bit out of breath and looked confused.

“A-are you alright, Bunny?” he spoke, “You told me to come over, I thought…”

“Ah that, well,” started Barnaby, “I thought something was wrong, but nothing really was. I was sitting in my chair for too long and fell out.”

Kotetsu breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that, man!” exhaled Kotetsu.

While Barnaby fixed his door, Kotetsu called the doctors again. He told them everything was alright, and it was a false alarm. Kotetsu then looked at his watch.

“Hey, it’s almost three. Bunny I need to..” but as soon as he turned around, Barnaby grabbed him and slammed him on the front door.

“What are you doing Bun-“ but before he could finish, Barnaby planted his lips on to Kotetsu’s and gave him a deep kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds and then Kotetsu pushed him away.

Shocked by what happened, he spoke, “Tch what the hell are you doing? That’s cree..” but he was interrupted again by another hard kiss from Barnaby.

Kotetsu was confused. Barnaby placed his hands on Kotetsu’s face. Kotetsu could feel he was warm. _Is it a fever?_ Something didn’t feel right about Barnaby. But a lot of things didn’t feel right other than his warm hands. Finally Barnaby broke for a breather. It had been years since Kotetsu had such a passionate kiss like that. The last time he could think of was when he last had sex with his deceased wife.

Barnaby faintly spoke, “I need you.” His eye’s gazing at Kotetsu’s looked sickly. Kotetsu could notice the sweat on his forehead. He did have a fever.

“Listen, Barnaby, I don’t think you’re feeling well,” said Kotetsu.

“Shut up,” replied Barnaby. “I feel perfectly fine. But not as good as you’re about to feel.” He suddenly placed his hand on Kotetsu’s crotch and then kissed Kotetsu’s ear. For a brief moment, Kotetsu was still in shock, but then woke again and pushed him a few feet back.

“That’s enough, Barnaby!”

A few moments pass as Kotetsu looks angrily at Barnaby. But he notices something… Barnaby looks… _worried?_ A second ago, Barnaby was sweating with fever heat, and now he looks perfectly healthy. _What the hell is going on?!_

Barnaby finally catches his breath.

“I’m, I’m sorry Kotetsu,” he speaks, “I just, I have a lot of feelings for you.”

_You’re joking right? No way, right??_

“Barnaby, I don’t think you’re feeling well. Maybe you should go see the doc..”

“I said I’m fine Kotetsu” yells the flustered hero. “I just needed to let off some steam and I thought you’d be willing to join me. I’m not sure how long I’ve wanted to do that for. But you just make me feel..”

Suddenly the hero bracelet on Kotetsu’s arm rings.

[Alert Alert]

Kotetsu answers the call. The Second League Heroes are needed.

“I gotta go,” speaks Kotetsu, as he hastily leaves the apartment.

….

Before Kotetsu leaves the hallway, he stops.

_Why? Why did he do that?_

  
[Later that evening]

It was a bad day for Kotetsu. Not only did he receive an odd treatment from his best friend, but he got wounded from chasing after criminals that day.

The doctors at Hero Headquarters wrapped Kotetsu in bandages and told him to take it easy for the night. They suggested he stay overnight, so they could check him in the morning. Kotetsu obliged them and decided to stay. He didn’t want to go home yet. He didn’t feel right, and he wasn’t just thinking of his wounds. He needed to clear his thoughts. He found a book in the hospital room and started reading. He needed something to take his mind off of things.

Barnaby had heard about Kotetsu’s injuries. He rushed to the hospital to check on him. He looked inside the glass-windowed hospital room and saw Kotetsu sitting cross-legged on the bed with a book open in his lap. Barnaby decided to go in, and Kotetsu turned to look who it was, and then turned back to reading his book. Barnaby was a bit hit by Kotetsu not greeting him. He slowly went over to the bed and stood there for a few moments.

Barnaby gazed at the bandages that wrapped around his crush. He was worried for him.

“How are your wounds?” He asked.

“They’re fine. Should go home tomorrow,” responded Kotetsu as he turned a page in his book.

“Hm,” piqued Barnaby, trying to lighten the mood, “I’ve never seen you read before. That’s a bit odd.”

“I’m not the odd one in the room,” retorted Kotetsu, still with a blank expression on his face.

Barnaby wanted to do something. Anything. He didn’t want this odd tension between them. Neither did Kotetsu, but Kotetsu knew Barnaby was in the wrong here. He needed Barnaby to apologize again. Barnaby wanted to comfort him in some way, but he knew anything he would try to do would upset him again. He reached for Kotetsu’s abdomen to inspect the wounds, when suddenly Kotetsu hit his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” growled Kotetsu.

Barnaby was shocked. He’s never seen Kotetsu angry like this before.

“Fine,” replied Barnaby, “If you want to end our friendship, then let’s end it.” And he quickly headed for the door.

“Wait!” responded Kotetsu, as he tried to get up, “I don’t want this to get in the way of our friend ship!”

Barnaby was at the door when Kotetsu fell on the floor. His wounds still hurt and he couldn’t find strength to stand.

Barnaby paused and looked in worry at Kotetsu. He quickly rushed to his side and helped him get on his feet.

“I still need to…think…about today,” spoke Kotetsu, “I’m still a bit worked up, but I don’t want anything bad to come between our friendship. We’re partners, right?”

Barnaby helped him on the bed. “Right,” he responded with a small smile. “I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“Just, let me think about things okay? You go home and get rest. I know you think you don’t need it but, just humor me,” replied Kotetsu.

Barnaby nodded and left the room.

…

Kotetsu had trouble sleeping that night. He was still confused. He wasn’t necessarily upset about a guy kissing him. He wasn’t really upset that it was Barnaby who kissed him. What really made him confused is to why he was hard when Barnaby was kissing him. He’s sure that Barnaby felt it when he put his hand there. Maybe that’s what scared him. Maybe that’s why he pushed him away so fast. He was terrified of feeling that way towards Barnaby. He hasn’t felt that way in a long time. Kotetsu was ashamed of what Tomoe would think. He was terrified of her looking down at him doing those things with Barnaby. Sure, a lot of widow’s go off and get married after sometime, but he just wasn’t used to that idea yet. And in no way was he even thinking of marrying Barnaby.

_Start out slow._

Kotetsu had to think.

_Let’s ignore the fact that this is Barnaby and the fact that we’re both guys. What if. What if it was someone else? Someone I also cared about. What would I do?_

All he could think about was that he had to start off slow.

_Go on first dates. Then more dates. Then maybe kissing, but I’m already passed that point. That’s what people do. They go on dates. They don’t just jump on board at first site. Dammit. This is crazy. What the hell do I do?_

**To be continued in Part 2**


	2. "I said 'Just Kissing'!" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu greets Barnaby with a bouquet of flowers the next day, hoping to make peace. But one thing leads to another, and the situation gets out of control.

 

The next day, Kotetsu woke up late. The doctors tried waking him up early, but he wouldn’t budge. They let him sleep. He finally woke up around 10AM. The doctors checked him, and he was good to go. They kept the bandages on him, and said not go to back to work until the next day.

Kotetsu was glad they made him have the rest of the day off. For some reason, his head was clear now. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

_First dates, then some more dates, then maybe kissing..Dammit!_

But he quickly remembered they’d already kissed.

He couldn’t even find the strength to call him first. He had to see him in person if this was going to work. Kotetsu warmed up to the idea of having feelings for him too. Why else would he have been hard when they kissed? He also became a bit better about Tomoe looking over him. It’s time he’s moved on. Sure, he still loves his wife. She will always be the best thing that’s happened to him. _But she would want me to be happy, too._

…

Barnaby also had a late morning. He went in and out of consciousness throughout the night. Sometimes he woke up sweating with his head on fire. He had no idea what was happening to him. He somehow managed to get up in the morning and have water. That made him feel better. But for some reason, he took a cold shower. He didn’t know why. He felt like he still needed to cool down. Barnaby had a hard time remembering everything that happened the past three days. The one thing he could remember was that he had kissed Kotetsu. He wasn’t sure why he did, but he felt that he did in fact have feelings for him. But he was still confused about where these feelings suddenly came from?

Around 2PM, there was a buzz at Barnaby’s door.

He looked to see who it was, but a bunch of flowers were in the way of the camera.

He finally opened the door, and there stood Kotetsu, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Kotetsu didn’t look at him, and they both stood in the door way, waiting for someone to speak.

Finally Barnaby said, “Well…” and he saw Kotetsu start to blush.

“I-I got these flowers for you…” stumbled Kotetsu, “It’s a peace offering. Y-yesterday was strange and I’ve had time to think.”

Barnaby smirked and grabbed the bouquet from his hands. “I’ve never gotten flowers from a guy before,” he said.  
“Well I bet you’ve never kissed a guy before either so now we’re even,” retorted Kotetsu. “Well, are you going to let me in or what?”

Barnaby nodded and let him in the apartment. Barnaby walked over to his desk and put the flowers down. He didn’t have a vase for them, because he’s never kept flowers before. For some reason, these were special to him, and he thought about going later and getting one.

“Ah well um..” Kotetsu tried to find words to say, “about yesterday…”

“What about it?”

Kotetsu wasn’t looking for that response. He had hoped Barnaby would start the conversation.

“Ah well, how you feeling today?” he awkwardly said.

Barnaby smiled. “Well I still have feelings for you if that’s what you mean,” in a lighthearted manner.

Kotetsu blushed with a solid look on his face. He wasn’t expecting that response either. They stood in silence because Kotetsu was scared of what to do or say. Barnaby walked over to his computer chair and sat in it.

Finally Kotetsu spoke again. “Well you see, uh, normal people go on dates first, and then if they like each other they go out some more, like baseball games or something, and then this continues for a while until they finally do some other stuff like share drinks or something and…”

“I know how dating works Kotetsu,” he responded. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, I uh,” Kotetsu tried to continue. “I think we’ve done enough together that counts as dates or whatever.”

Barnaby leaned in his chair and put his hands behind his head. “We’ve done much more than that now. As I recall, you were quite hard yesterday too.”

“Ah!” Kotetsu blurted in shock. He then tried to find words to say but kept mumbling.

Barnaby stood up and walked towards Kotetsu. His eyes were fixed on Kotetsu’s and Kotetsu could see he was going to kiss him. Kotetsu started to walk back a bit.

“Just kissing, okay?” Kotetsu said.

Barnaby looked puzzled for a bit. “You mean, you’re okay with that,” he replied.

“Yeah,” Kotetsu spoke. “But just kissing for now.”

Barnaby smiled again and walked closer. Kotetsu was still walking backwards.  
  


“Well you’re going to have to stay still if you want to kiss me,” Barnaby said.

Finally Kotetsu stopped and let him come. Barnaby got closer, and put his hands on Kotetsu’s, whose arms were up in defense still. Barnaby took Kotetsu’s hands and placed them on his own face. He wanted to feel Kotetsu’s hands on him. Kotetsu could still feel that Barnaby’s face was hot. _Maybe it really is a fever._ Then Barnaby leaned in, his mouth partially open, and Kotetsu was scared again. But they kissed. This time not as passionate. It was a sweet kiss. Barnaby pulled back and looked at Kotetsu again.

“This,” he said, “This is what I want.”

He then leaned forward, back into Kotetsu, this time for a more passionate kiss. The more their tongues danced, the more Barnaby could feel himself lose control. He wanted more than just kissing. But for Kotetsu’s sake, he would oblige for now. Kotetsu started to get into it more. He loosened his tight posture. He relaxed more in Barnaby’s face, as Barnaby placed his arms around Kotetsu. Kotetsu’s arms were now folded behind Barnaby’s head. _This feels good_ he thought. He didn’t realize how much he missed kissing before. They continued to make out for many more moments in this position, until finally Barnaby pulled back.

“I’m tired,” Barnaby said.

Kotetsu didn’t know what he meant.

“Can we sit down and do this?” Barnaby continued.

Kotetsu smiled and then nodded. He looked around and remembered that Barnaby didn’t have a couch. He froze, knowing the only sitting places for company were either the steps in his doorway, his computer chair, or his bed.

_No no no no no Not the chair_ he fervently thought. There’s no way he would want to sit on his lap or vice versa for just kissing. _That’s way too intense._

“My bed is the best place,” Barnaby finally said. “It’s more comfy and we can sit down.”

Kotetsu sighed of relief. “That’s fine,” he replied.

Barnaby untangled Kotetsu’s arms around his head and grabbed his hand. He led him into his bedroom. Many thoughts were going through Barnaby’s head. He wanted so much more than to do this with Kotetsu, but he knew Kotetsu wouldn’t like it. He had to keep calm for this. For some reason, a fire burned in him that was making it hard to keep control. He led Kotetsu to the bed and they both sat down. Kotetsu sat down awkwardly. Barnaby was on the foot end of the bed, and Kotetsu was on his left by the pillows. Kotetsu didn’t know how to start again, but Barnaby started for him.

Barnaby leaned in and started kissing him again. Kotetsu thought he’d never get used to seeing Barnaby look like that when he would go in for kissing. They made out for a few more minutes when finally, Barnaby slowly started to lean over Kotetsu, leading him to lie down. He was starting to slip out of control.

“Wait, Bunny,” Kotetsu spoke. “Remember, I just want kissing.”

Barnaby was glad he said something; it let him gain control again. “I know, I just want to lay down now.”

They repositioned themselves more on the bed, with Barnaby on top of Kotetsu. Barnaby sat up, and took off his jacket revealing his gray shirt underneath.

“It’s hot in here,” he justified.

Kotetsu then took off his hat, thinking it’s getting in the way. Then Barnaby leaned down and began kissing him again. He could feel Kotetsu. He could feel how hard he was. And he was sure Kotetsu could feel him too. Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Barnaby’s head again, this time grabbing Barnaby’s hair. Now he was beginning to lose control. But he believed he had better control than Barnaby.

“Hey Barnaby,” he stopped. “You’re glasses keep falling on my face.”

“Oh sorry,” Barnaby replied, as he started to take them off, “But if I take them off, I won’t be able to see you when I open my eyes.” He slid his glasses back on.

Kotetsu thought a bit. Then he thought a bit longer.

“Fine fine,” Kotetsu said, “Switch places with me”.

Barnaby felt overjoyed. They repositioned themselves so that Kotetsu laid over Barnaby. Kotetsu straddled Barnaby and thought a bit. He then unbuttoned his vest, then his shirt and took them off, revealing a white tank top underneath.

“Now I’m hot,” he said. And of course he was. Not only was he in the heat of the moment, but those damn long sleeve shirts he always wears made him sweaty. Before leaning back into Barnaby, he looked at his left hand. He gazed at the silver band on his ring finger. He still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Tomoe watching over. Finally he closed his eyes, kissed the ring, took it off, and placed it on a side table by the bed. He then went into kissing Barnaby.

This time things got intense. It was no longer Barnaby doing most of the kissing, it was Kotetsu. Kotetsu found himself grinding into Barnaby while they made out. _This feels really good_ he thought.

Barnaby was happier than ever. This is exactly what he wanted. Even just the motions of Kotetsu getting into it turned him on so much. He’s never felt this turned on before. Nothing has made him this turned on before. It was crazy.

Soon, it started to happen. Barnaby slowly lost control of his actions. He became a bit more aggressive. He grabbed Kotetsu’s head with one hand, and his shoulder with the other, and turned Kotetsu over on to his back.

“I can’t take it anymore!” yelled Barnaby. All that grinding was getting to him. He unzipped his pants, pulled out his dick, and began touching himself.

Kotetsu was shocked. _Is this really him? He doesn’t seem like the type to do that…_

One look at his dick and Kotetsu lost it. He tried his hardest to contain himself. He though the best thing to do was to stop before it got worse. He tried sitting up and grabbed Barnaby’s arms, but Barnaby screamed,

“Kotetsu!”

Barnaby leaned into his crush kissing him back fervently and crawled on top of him. He struggled to get his pants off and when he finally did, he grabbed Kotetsu’s crotch.

“Wait, Barnaby,” Kotetsu tried to speak.

“I need you,” Barnaby responded, “I need you inside me.”

Barnaby then straddled Kotetsu and sat up. He pulled his gray shirt over his head to reveal his bare, sweating chest. Kotetsu gazed at his naked body and shook. He never though he’d get turned on by a guy’s bare skin before. But it didn’t have to do with him being a guy; it had to do with it being Barnaby. Seeing Barnaby like this made him shake with excitement. He decided to let Barnaby do what he desperately wanted.

Barnaby grabbed the belt on Kotetsu’s pants. He unbuckled and unzipped very quickly. He then rubbed the apparent bump in Kotetsu’s boxers. Kotetsu moaned in pleasure.

“This feels really good,” he accidently said out loud.

Barnaby was overjoyed. But for some reason, a cold chill came over his body. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his jacket and put it back on.

Barnaby then became daring. He reached into Kotetsu’s boxers and pulled out his throbbing dick. Kotetsu moaned again. It had been so long since someone else other than his doctor had touched there. Barnaby pumped both his and Kotetsu’s spot before finally touching them together and rubbing them. Barnaby had officially lost all control. He bent down and began licking Kotetsu’s dick. Kotetsu screamed. Kotetsu opened his eyes to try and see what Barnaby was doing, and he witnessed Barnaby finally engulfing his mouth with Kotetsu’s dick. He looked at Barnaby as he bobbed his head. Kotetsu didn’t know how to react. It felt good, and that’s all that mattered. He leaded his head back and closed his eyes to swim in this new feeling. Suddenly Barnaby sat up. He positioned himself over Kotetsu, and slid onto Kotetsu’s happy place.

…

_I thought I said ‘Just Kissing'?_

Barnaby’s moans drowned out Kotetsu’s thoughts. Barnaby was thrilled. His head was back as he moaned and screamed. Kotetsu held Barnaby’s outer thighs, yet he was still too afraid to let out a scream. He occasionally grunted and moaned but nothing as intense as Barnaby. He opened his eyes to glance at the bouncing partner and at the sight, he moaned loudly. Barnaby started grinding faster at the sound of this, knowing it was soon time for them both. Barnaby then looked at Kotetsu, who hadn’t stopped moaning, and finally released himself. Kotetsu was soon to follow, and they both let out wild roars. Barnaby’s fluid got on Kotetsu’s shirt, and Kotetsu didn’t even want to think about where his own fluid went. Barnaby leaned back and fell off of Kotetsu’s dick. He then curled himself in the corner of the bed.

“Thank, Thank you, Kotetsu,” he quietly spoke.

Kotetsu couldn’t find anything to say. Barnaby seemed to fall asleep for a bit.

Kotetsu laid in the bed, replaying what just happened. _How did it get to this_ he thought?

_All I wanted to do was kiss him._

…

A few minutes pass, and Barnaby wakes up. He feels around and notices he’s in his jacket. But something was off. He was naked. And some sort of weird feeling was lingering in his ass.

“Huh? What happened,” Barnaby said.

“What do you mean?” Kotetsu answered.

Barnaby jolted at the sound of Kotetsu’s voice. His eyes were wide as he looked down at Kotetsu bare dick and staring eyes. He then looked at himself and was shocked.

“What did we,” he started, “what did we do?”

“What you mean, what did we do,” startled Kotetsu, “You’re the one who wanted it.”

“Wanted what? This? I never wanted this! What are you doing in my apartment,” yelled Barnaby.

“Eeeeehhhhhhh?” responded Kotetsu.

Barnaby tried to get up. He could sort of remember what happened, but he sort of couldn’t. He almost didn’t want to think of what happened. He stumbled from pain in his back, and Kotetsu sat up and caught him. Barnaby’s head rested on Kotetsu’s chest. Kotetsu could feel he was on fire. Then, Barnaby passed out.

Kotetsu quickly got the two of them cleaned up, and dressed up. He called the hospital and sent for an ambulance.

**To be continued in Part 3.**


	3. "I said 'Just Kissing'!" Part 3 Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors finally figure out what the drug is. Kotetsu speaks with Barnaby about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short.

“I said ‘Just Kissing’!” Part 3 Final

A few days passed since the intimate encounter with Kotetsu and Barnaby. Kotetsu stood outside the hospital room where Barnaby was. The doctors had explained to him that the drug the man had that night was a part of a NEXT power. The other Heroes had caught the man’s boss and found he was a NEXT user who could make drugs that brought out different things in different NEXT abilities. Some of the other Heroes who had the drug that night all got different things. One Hero could suddenly break everything they touched. Another Hero had vivid hallucinations of their deceased sister. And apparently, Barnaby’s made him act like he was overdosed on Viagra, which Kotetsu thought. He didn’t have the heart to tell the doctors that, so he told him Barnaby got a high fever. The doctors finally finished talking with Barnaby about the situation and left the room. Barnaby sat up in bed as Kotetsu entered.

“Hey Bunny,” started Kotetsu, “How much do you remember?”

“I remember that you violated me,” responded Barnaby.

“Eeeeehhh?” replied Kotetsu, “You’re the one who said you needed me and needed that and, and, it was you!”

Barnaby turned his head away and looked flustered. He really didn’t want to admit that he remembered all of it. He thought he could get away with making Kotetsu the villain, but Kotetsu was too kind for Barnaby to treat him that way.

“I’m, I’m sorry,” continued Barnaby. “The drug just..”

“The drug either brought out actual feelings or just made you extremely horny and I just happened to be there for you to get off on,” explained Kotetsu.

Kotetsu believed it was the latter. But Barnaby was too afraid to admit it was the former. Kotetsu looked satisfied with himself that it was the latter. But Barnaby didn’t want him to think that.

Kotetsu was even more scared now. What if he really does have feelings for Barnaby? _It wasn’t a waste for me_ he thought, but then quickly felt ashamed to say that. It didn’t matter if he liked it. The point was that Barnaby felt violated and he shouldn’t have given into Barnaby’s requests. He could start to feel like his world was falling apart because had done such a thing to his best friend.

But Barnaby didn’t feel that way. He could tell that Kotetsu was getting frustrated. He wanted to try to comfort him again, like he failed to last time. And this time he wasn’t sick anymore. The drug was out of his system, and he needed to let Kotetsu know it was okay.

Barnaby started to get out of bed.

“Whoa, Barnaby wait, that’s not good yet,” said Kotetsu as he tried to stop him from getting up.

“I’m fine this time,” Barnaby responded.

Kotetsu helped him stand up. It was in his nature to help someone having trouble standing. It was only natural for him to do this.

Barnaby straightened up as he held Kotetsu’s arms as support.

They stood there, looking into each other’s eyes. Kotetsu started to feel awkward, when suddenly Barnaby leaned in, and once again Kotetsu saw that odd, half opened mouth face of his partner as he kissed him. This time a kiss with no tongue, but just as passionate as all the times before. Kotetsu slowly closed his eyes to feel the kiss more deeply. Then Barnaby pulled back again.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Kotetsu smiled and said “It’s okay.”

“Finally,” Barnaby responded, “Finally I’ve seen you smile after you kiss me.”

They both chuckled. Barnaby took Kotetsu’s hand and said,

“Just kissing, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
